gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Madd Dogg
Madd Dogg es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como principal en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Es un músico (específicamente un rapero) famoso y multimillonario. Posee una mansión en Mulholland, Los Santos. Al comienzo del juego Madd Dogg era un rapero muy conocido y con mucho dinero, hasta que CJ le roba su libro de rimas para dárselo a OG Loc. Aunque finalmente, CJ se convierte en el manager de Madd Dogg y le roba el libro a OG Loc, quitándole su fama. Descripción Madd Dogg es un rapero gangsta rico y famoso de Los Santos. Su nombre es una parodia al reconocido rapero de la vida real Snoop Dogg. Está basado en Ice-T (quien le da la voz a este personaje). Madd Dogg es un hombre que vive gracias a su fama y éxitos de sus discos, ya que como se puede ver en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas cuando le roban su libro de rimas, él 'ya no es nada'. Historia Antes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Antes de 1992, Madd Dogg era un reconocido y famoso rapero. En 1990, el rapero lanzó el álbum Hustlin' Like Gangstaz y en 1991 lanzó el disco Still Madd, en la que se encuentra la canción 2:30 in the Afternoon, probablemente la más reconocida de este mismo álbum. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Los Santos, 1992 El libro de rimas OG Loc le pide a Carl Johnson que le robe el libro de rimas que tiene Madd Dogg, ya que OG Loc, con ayuda de ese libro, quiere convertirse en un rapero famoso, conocido y millonario, diciendo que quiere tener la misma fama que Madd Dogg. La muerte de su manager thumb|left|125px|Scipio. Después de todo lo que hizo CJ para robar el libro de rimas que es de Madd Dogg, OG Loc nuevamente vuelve a pedirle un nuevo favor a CJ, éste le pide que se encargue de Scipio, el mánager de Madd Dogg (que por cierto, Scipio y Madd Dogg son muy buenos amigos). Entonces, Carl primero debe buscar la localización del verdadero chofer de Scipio, liquidarlo y quedarse con su coche. Tras hacer todo esto, él se dirige hacia la entrega de premios en la que Carl debe hacerse pasar por el chofer de Scipio sin que se note mucho. Cuando Scipio sube al coche, Carl lo rapta junto a su novia y lo lleva directo junto al mar, para tirar su coche. En el camino Scipio le ofrecerá muchas cosas a Carl en tanto lo deje vivir, pero éste rechaza todas sus ofertas y tira el coche al mar de todos modos, con Scipio y su novia dentro. Conociendo a Madd Dogg thumb|235px|Madd Dogg algo borracho tras perder su fortuna en la azotea del [[Casino Royale.]] El rapero Madd Dogg ya había sido nombrado anteriormente en el juego por parte de OG Loc y Carl Johnson, pero ahora lo conoceremos en la misión Madd Dogg, pero no lo conoceremos de forma intencional, ya que CJ lo conoce gracias a unos apostantes que apostaban al ver a Madd Dogg. CJ, se da cuenta que es Madd Dogg él que está a punto de suicidarse, tirándose del tejado del Casino Royale, ya que como le habíamos robado su libro de rimas, el comenzó a perder su fama. Después él gasta su fortuna en el casino, y se emborracha. Éntonces él quiere suicidarse desde el tejado del casino, para luego lanzarse. thumb|left|235px|Madd Dogg a punto de tirarse Al ver esto, CJ inmediatamente reacciona y coge una camioneta con algunas cajas dentro para prevenir que el rapero se suicide. Tras unos momentos de decisión, Madd Dogg decide tirarse pero no habrá muerto ya que cae en las cajas de la camioneta de CJ, aunque algo herido. Luego CJ lo lleva al hospital y así conocemos a Madd Dogg. Tras ésto, no lo volveremos a ver en algún tiempo. Hasta que después lo veremos en el Casino The Four Dragons. Recuperando su mansión thumb|235px|Madd Dogg contándole a CJ sobre su mansión Tras una presentación ridícula de un enano en el Casino The Four Dragons, aparece Madd Dogg contándole a CJ que ya está sano después de su intento de suicidio, pero luego le cuenta que tiene un gran problema; que su mansión acaba de ser confiscada por Big Poppa, un importante miembro de Vagos, ya que durante su época de decadencia, su mansión fue "confiscada" por Big Poppa, como pago por la deuda que había acumulado. Esto pone demasiado molesto a CJ, así que se va de regreso a Los Santos a tratar de recuperar la mansión del rapero con ayuda de las Triadas. También en esta misión CJ casi comete el error de confesarle a Madd Dogg que fue él quien le robó su libro de rimas. thumb|left|235px|CJ encargándose de Big Poppa. Luego, CJ y los miembros de las tríadas saltan desde el Andromada en el que estaban. Saltan con paracaídas hasta el techo de la mansión y matan a cualquier Vago que se encuentren en el camino. Al llegar abajo y tras haber matado a todos los Vagos que estaban en la mansión, CJ tiene que perseguir y asesinar a Big Poppa. Tras liquidarlo, la mansión de Madd Dogg comenzará a ser propiedad de nuevo de Madd Dogg, y de Carl Johnson. Grabando un nuevo disco thumb|left|220px|Madd Dogg grabando sus canciones Después de recuperar la mansión de Madd Dogg en la anterior misión, ahora un tiempo después en Vertical Bird se le ve solamente a Madd Dogg grabando otras canciones para algun nuevo disco (lo más probable es que el álbum sea Forty Dogg). El disco lo está grabando con la ayuda de sus amigos Kent Paul y Maccer, con la compañía de su mánager Carl Johnson. Sólo tiene esta pequeña aparición, ya que en el cutscene de la misión sólo se le ve cantando y no tiene ninguna línea de diálogo. En busca de OG Loc thumb|235px|Madd Dogg viendo a OG Loc en la televisión La misión comienza cuando Madd Dogg deja de grabar por algún tiempo debido a que se retiene, pero él no sabe porque. Luego se ve que de alguna manera, Madd Dogg descubre que OG Loc fue quien le robó su libro de rimas y ve su videoclip en la televisión. Así que Madd Dogg con CJ deciden hacerle una 'pequeña aparición' a Loc. Pero, al ver que lo entrevistan, ellos aparecen y Loc corre en su Vortex. Hay otras 2 Vortex al lado, así que Madd Dogg y CJ toman una cada uno, y lo persiguen hasta llegar a Verona Beach, donde luego transcurre la segunda parte de la persecución, esta vez los 3 se suben a unos Kart que se ven. thumb|left|235px|Madd Dogg y CJ insultando a OG Loc. Tras finalizar la persecución anterior, llegan a la disquera de OG Loc. Madd Dogg y CJ comienzan a encarar a Loc diciéndole que es un traicionero, a lo que Loc se defiende explicando que él es un artista y que también se puede equivocar, pero Madd Dogg lo insulta diciéndole que él no es un artista, sino que un farsante y un impostor. Tras decir ésto Madd Dogg está a punto de darle una gran paliza a Loc pero es interrumpido por Jimmy Silverman, el presidente del sello discográfico Blastin' Fools Records, en el cuál graba sus "éxitos" OG Loc, quien también dice que Loc es un impostor y que quiere éxitos de verdad (refiriéndose a que quiere que Madd Dogg trabaje con él). Mientras decía esto, Madd Dogg seguía asustando a Loc, y a éste se le cae el libro de rimas de Madd Dogg, lo cuál hace que Madd Dogg lo recupere. Viendo las noticias thumb|215px|Madd Dogg y los demás viendo la televisión Madd Dogg, Carl Johnson, Sweet, César, Kendl, The Truth y Maccer ven la televisión estando pendiente de las noticias. Ven que Frank Tenpenny entra en la sala de tribunal ya que ha sido acusado de extorsión, corrupción, narcotráfico y abuso sexual, y que además él junto a Eddie Pulaski habían conspirado para asesinar a Ralph Pendelbury, que los había amenazado con dar pruebas y que fue hallado muerto en un incidente supuestamente sin relación. El disco de oro thumb|left|215px|El disco de oro de Madd Dogg Luego de todo lo que pasó con CJ, Sweet, Kendl y César (La muerte de Big Smoke y Frank Tenpenny) llegan Maccer, Ken y Kent Paul junto con Madd Dogg, quienes llegan en buen momento para alegrarlos a todos, ya que él anuncia su primer disco de oro, pero él quiere compartirlo con Carl y su familia. Entonces todos comienzan a alegrarse y a festejar. Ellos quieren ir a festejar al Casino The Four Dragons con Woozie, pero van a hacer otra cosa, ya que Madd Dogg se va de gira y los invita a todos como parte del festejo. Su mansión right|thumb|200px|La [[mansión de Madd Dogg en Mulholland.]] La mansión de Madd Dogg consta de dos pisos y está construida en terrenos irregulares. Posee diecinueve habitaciones, sala de grabación, bar, sala de juegos, cocina, comedor, sala de discos, dos piscinas y hasta un gimnasio completo, más grande que el Gimnasio Ganton. En la piscina que se encuentra en el exterior hay una ostra. En la azotea, hay un helipuerto redondo, lugar donde se debe aterrizar en paracaídas en la misión A Home in the Hills y después de superar esta misión, en este helipuerto ocasionalmente aparecerá un Sparrow. Esta mansión tiene dos salidas que comunican con el exterior. Cerca de una de estas (en el interior) hay un disquete para guardar la partida. Además, al lado de una de la entrada este, pasada la misión "Cut Throat Business", aparecerá un Kart. No posee garaje pero si aparecen vehículos distintos al azar frente a los garajes (no ingresables) ubicados en el exterior. Discografia Hustlin' Like Gangstaz, 1990 Hustlin' Like Gangstaz es el primer álbum que saco Madd en su carrera como rapero. Según Big Smilky, este álbum es el que más representaba la vida criminal de Madd Dogg. Still Madd, 1991 Uno de los más reconocidos álbumes de la historia de Madd Dogg, es una parodia a la canción Still D.R.E., ya que en esta participaba Snoop Dogg (a quien lo parodia Madd Dogg). Una de las más reconocidas canciones de esté álbum es "2:30 in the Afternoon" 24 Carat Dogg, 1991 Otro álbum es 24 Carat Dogg, que se escribió en 1991, antes de que CJ se robara su libro de rimas. Este disco se convirtió en uno muy famoso, hasta 1992, donde sucede que Carl por ordenes de OG Loc, se roba el libro de rimas de Madd, que lo hará caer fuertemente en cuanto a su carrera, por este motivo, 24 Carat Dogg, nunca llego a ser tan famoso como se pensaba. Forty Dogg, 1993 Este álbum lo saco en 1993, según las criticas, si alguien decía que Still Madd era una locura, Forty Dogg era más loco todavía. Este álbum fue impulsado gracias a la crisis personal de Madd (como la fallida relación con Rochell'le, desertar de Doggy Boyz, y la deuda de montaje), el CD exploraba una serie de temas, de los placeres de la embriaguez (como el tema de "Funkin' Forties") y a los "beneficios" de la adicción a la marihuana (" Madd NA Haze "). Algunos de sus temas destacados son: *"Madd Funk" *"Me and My Blunt" *"4 My Doggz" *"Alone with My Dogz" *"Doggz Need Luv". NLADB, 1994 Su ultimo álbum fue N.L.A.D.B (Never left a dog behind), este es su ultimo pero no menos estelar álbum, aunque no fue tan famoso como los anteriores, este álbum anuncio la retirada de Madd Dogg de los escenarios y de la negocio de la música. Hasta ahora Madd sigue siendo famoso, siendo escuchado hasta el 2003 donde sus discos Still Madd y Forty Dogg fueron remasterizados digitalmente. Hustlin' Like Gangstaz.png|Carátula de "Hustlin' Like Gangstaz"|link=Hustlin' Like Gangstaz Still Madd cover.png|Carátula de "Still Madd"|link=Still Madd 24_Carat_Dogg.png|Carátula de "24 Carat Dogg"|link=24 Carat Dogg Forty Dogg.png|Carátula de "Forty Dogg"|link=Forty Dogg Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Madd Dogg's Rhymes *Management Issues *Madd Dogg *A Home in the Hills *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business *Riot *End of the Line Curiosidades thumb|Still Madd en [[Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories.]] *Madd Dogg tiene cierto parecido con Snoop Dogg, el nombre es muy parecido solo que esta cambia la "Madd" por la "Snoop". Estos son completamente distintos excepto en su nacimiento en Los Angeles y el pelo que Snoop Dogg llevaba en la época. *En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, detrás del primer piso franco hay un cartel publicitario que anuncia el álbum de Madd, Still Madd. *Hay una canción de la banda de heavy metal Anvil llamada "Mad Dog". *Si guardas en su mansión, no podrás jugar al basket en las canchas (incluyendo la que está dentro de la propia mansión). *Dos misiones del juego llevan su nombre: Madd Dogg y Madd Dogg's Rhymes, de hecho, ambas repercuten fuertemente en la vida del rapero, siendo la primera la que inicia su decadencia y siendo la última la que salva a Madd Dogg de esa vida decadente para reemprender su posición en la cima. *Es el rapero favorito de Katie Zhan. *Carl Johnson nunca le dice a Madd Dogg que el fue el que le robo las rimas (Madd Dogg's Rhymes) en el caso que le hubiera dicho posiblemente la relacion entre CJ y Madd Dogg se acabaría. *Antes de hacer la misión Madd Dogg's Rhymes en algunas ocasiones en la radio WCTR se oirá una entrevista a Madd Dogg. * Despues de la mision Riot en la radio WCTR nuevamente se le hara una entrevista a Madd Dogg en donde hablara de su nuevo manager CJ. * El disco Still Madd, perteneciente a Madd Dogg aparece (solamente como decorado) en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. thumb|La estrella de Madd Dogg. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que es traicionado por el protagonista sin que el nunca lo sepa, los otros son Asuka Kasen y Gonzales. *Tiene una estrella en el Paseo de la fama de Los Santos del Grand Theft Auto V. *Franklin tiene un poster de Madd Dogg en su piso franco que dice "MADD" haciendo referencia Madd Dogg en Grand Theft Auto V. thumb poster de Madd Dogg en Grand Theft Auto V. de:Madd Dogg en:Madd Dogg pl:Madd Dogg pt:Madd Dogg tr:Madd Dogg Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Families Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas